


Johnlock: I feel good about our chances

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [109]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Couldn’t sleep?” John asked, sitting down next to Sherlock on the ground. He smiled when Sherlock shook his head, pouting just a little. His eyes were small, a clear sign that his friend was tired. “I like what you did to the skull, really screams Christmas cheer.” John grinned, pointing to the skull on the mantelpiece that was now wearing a tiny Santa hat.“Mds Hudson did that. And I was just thinking about the case.” Sherlock muttered, staring into the flames of the fireplace, the warmth of it colored Sherlock’s cheeks a nice pink.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Johnlock: I feel good about our chances

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the last artwork in this series. https://morgendaemmerung89.tumblr.com/post/168854845184/merry-christmas-everyone-i-made-some-christmas  
> \-------------------------------------

“Couldn’t sleep?” John asked, sitting down next to Sherlock on the ground. He smiled when Sherlock shook his head, pouting just a little. His eyes were small, a clear sign that his friend was tired. “I like what you did to the skull, really screams Christmas cheer.” John grinned, pointing to the skull on the mantelpiece that was now wearing a tiny Santa hat. 

“Mds Hudson did that. And I was just thinking about the case.” Sherlock muttered, staring into the flames of the fireplace, the warmth of it colored Sherlock’s cheeks a nice pink. 

“I thought the case was done?” John turned his head to look at Sherlock, seeing the tension on his face, the tiny lines around his lips and eyes. Even now, in the middle of the night, tired to the bone, Sherlock was beautiful and John swallowed down the lump in his throat. He should have been used to that by now, the fact that Sherlock was always beautiful, taking John’s breath away, but in moments like this, it just hit John full force. 

“It is. I send all the details to Lestrade.” Sherlock said, his voice low and warm and John wanted to wrap himself inside it. Sherlock’s voice still had an effect on him and he shifted slightly, commanding his cock to stop acting like a dick. Sherlock turned his head, giving John a soft smile and John’s heart skipped two beats because of it. 

“Did I wake you?” 

“No, had to go to the loo.” John responded, staring into the flames as he brought his hands closer to the fire. It was nice and a little strange, sitting here side by side with Sherlock. John could hear the rain tap against the window and he felt Sherlock’s body press against his own. He looked at Sherlock, his heart stopping when he noticed how close they were. 

“You look beautiful.” Sherlock whispered, a hint of hesitation in his voice but keeping his eyes on John nonetheless. A shiver ran down John’s spine, his brain having forgotten every single word in the English language. All he could do was stare, seeing the sparkle in Sherlock’s tired eyes. Sherlock moved and John was sure he’d just imagined the last few seconds when Sherlock came back, wrapping a blanket around them. 

“Don’t want you getting cold.” 

“I feel on fire.” John said, wanting to bash his head against the wall for his stupid comment. Sherlock smiled, bringing his hand up slowly, watching John with great focus as he cupped his cheek. John closed his eyes on reflex, leaning into the touch as Sherlock's thumb moved up and down. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but his body jolted when soft lips pressed against his, tender and loving. 

“John.” Sherlock whispered against his lips, his voice a little rough and John just opened his mouth, letting Sherlock in, grabbing hold of his biceps. They kissed like thirsty men in a dessert, almost drowning in each other. John let out a moan, moving his body closer, shivering as Sherlock’s hand went from his cheek to his neck, holding it there as they kissed. 

John gently pulled back after a while, his lips feeling raw, his chest heaving. He smirked when Sherlock leaned towards him, his eyes still closed. His cheeks were a deep red, lips shining and John could just make out the bulge in Sherlock's pajama pants. 

“You’re gorgeous, love.” John whispered, running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, nearly dying when Sherlock purred like a cat. Sherlock’s eyes shone like diamonds when he opened them, his gaze a little unfocused as he licked his lips. He cupped John’s cheek again, eyes going over John’s face and John could see Sherlock’s brain go back online as the seconds passed. 

“I know I’m not- boyfriend material”, Sherlock started, pulling a face as he said it. “But I- I’m in love with you, John and I- I want to give this a try. No matter how much there’s a chance I will screw everything up and-”

“ **I feel good about our chances** , Sherlock.” John interrupted him, taking Sherlock’s free hand and interlacing their fingers. “We’ve had enough ups and downs to last us a lifetime. I’m sure we will manage this too. Together.” John smiled as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock blinked his eyes as if he couldn’t believe this was really happening. John squeezed his fingers, his smile bigger as he leaned against Sherlock’s side, staring at the flames before him. His cock was nagging at him but John ignored it, they had plenty of time for all of that later. He heard Sherlock let out a breath, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulder and making sure the blanket was covering both of their backs. 

“Together. I like the sound of that.” 


End file.
